callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers/Members
Prominent Members *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez Minor Members *Pvt. McCord *Pvt. Morgan *Pvt. Sandler *Pvt. Wade (K.I.A) *Pvt. Wells Named After Past Characters The following Rangers share their names with past characters in the series. *Fahey *Peas *Pelayo *Roycewicz *Macey *Volker Named After Infinity Ward Staff The following names given to randomly generated Rangers. All of these names come from members of Infinity Ward. *Abrahamsson *Alavi *Alderman *Arem *Arya *Baker *Barb *Bartolucci *Bell *Benetiz *Berry *Blumel *Boon *Bowling *Capen *Casey *Chen *Cherubini *Cho *Collier *Cotterell *Cournoyer *Davis *Dionne *Dye *Eady *Emslie *Ferriz *Field *Fukuda *Gaines *Ganus *Giesler *Gigliotti *Gillis *Glasco *Glenn *Gompbert *Grenier *Grigsby *Haggerty *Hammon *Harmer *Harris *Heath *Hirsh *Johnson *Kar *Keating *Kriegler *Kuhn *Lai *Lambert *Lastimosa *Lopez *Lor *Luo *McCandlish *McCord *McCoy *McLeod *Messerly *Miller *Onur *Pelayo *Perez *Pierce *Porter *Rieke *Rubin *Sandler *Sarkisyan *Seal *Shiring *Silvers *Slayback *Smith *Stone *Sue *Taehoon *Theodore *Vinson *Volker *Wang *Wapner *Wasilczuk *West *Yang *Zampella Other *Golden *Hammer *Hudson *Morgan *Neel *Sumners *Tee *Wade (K.I.A) *Wells Known Rangers *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Keating *Cpl/Sgt. Macey *Pvt. Slayback *Pvt. McLeod *Pvt. Blumel *Cpl. Dunn *Sgt. Arnett *Pvt. Walden *Sgt. Taehoon *Cpl. Volker *Pvt. Abrahamsson *Sgt. Pelayo *Gen. Shepherd (K.I.A) *Cpl. Bowling *Sgt. Alavi *Dave *Pvt. Kreigler *Col. Marshall *Sgt. Dearden *Cpl. Lastimosa *Pvt. Dionne *Pvt. Pierce *Sgt. Seal *Cpl. Sandler *Pvt. Ramirez *PFC. Allen (K.I.A) *Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A) *Pvt. Wells *Pvt. Bartolucci *Pvt. Davis *Sgt. Miller *Pvt. Grigsby *Sgt. Baker *Sgt. Fukuda *Sgt. Gompert *Pvt. Lambert *Pvt. Kar *Sgt. Lai *Cpl. Haggerty *Pvt. Casey *Cpl. Yang *Pvt. Taehoon *Pvt. Cournoyer *Sgt. Wasilezyk *Cpl. Alavi *Pvt. Wade *Pvt. Sandler *Pvt. McCord *Pvt. Vaughan *Cpl. Glenn *Col. Marshall *Cpl. Gillis *Cpl. Sarkisyan *Pvt. Benitez *Sgt. Turner *Cpl. Dye *Pvt. Wiederhold *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Capen *Sgt. Beil *Sgt. Kuhn *Cpl. Harris *Sgt. Kar *Sgt. Grenier *Cpl. Hirsh *Pvt. McCoy *Cpl. Zampella *Sgt. Harmer *Pvt. Lastimosa *Pvt. Baker *Sgt. Bowling *Sgt. Penrod *Sgt. Cotterell *Pvt. Cournoyer *Pvt. Dionne *Sgt. Bartolucci *Pvt. Chen *Sgt. Gaines *Pvt. Messerly *Cpl. Glenn *Cpl. Slayback *Pvt. Cho *Pvt. Ganus *Sgt. Lambert *Pvt. Boon *Sgt. Eady *Pvt. Fukuda *Sgt. Casey *Sgt. Yang *Pvt. Smith *Pvt. Bowling *Cpl. Geisler *Cpl. Penrod *Pvt. Emslie *Pvt. Tee *Pvt. Heath *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Pees *Cpl. Harmer *Cpl. Peirce *Pvt. West (A Reference to the Private West In'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'') *Sgt. Aubin *Pvt. Glasco *Sgt. Theodore *Pvt. Stone *Cpl. Boon *Sgt. Capen *Pvt. Neel *Cpl. Roycewicz *Pvt. Eady *Pvt. Haggerty *Cpl. Dionne *Cpl. Benitz *Sgt. Arya *Sgt. Rieke *Pvt. Barb *Sgt. Chen *Pvt. Smith *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Grenier *Sgt. Messerly *Cpl. Kreigler *Cpl. Benitez *Sgt. Barb *Cpl. Perez *Sgt. Neel *Pvt. Giesler *Cpl. Grenier *Pvt. Field *Cpl. Barb *Cpl. Wang *Cpl. Tee *Cpl. Peas *Cpl. Lai *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Peas *Pvt. Luo *Pvt. Ferriz *Sgt. Gompert *Pvt. Hammon *Cpl. Eady *Sgt. Hirsh *Cpl. Messerly Prominent Members *Carter (K.I.A.) *Kelly *Grant *Naas *Soucy Named Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games Staff The following names given to randomly generated Rangers. All of these names come from members of Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games. *Pavey *Audick *Pavlich *Dolan *West *Ruiz *Aye *Capen *Feinberg *Blizard *Deonarine *Bein *Madrid *Salud *Zipkin *Mai *Gu *Webb *Reisdorf *Schofield *McGrath *Pennya *Gunasingam *Casey *Field *Babichenko *Holmes *Daley *Rowell *Andaya *Myers *Katz *Dobbie *Sheu *Imai *Drinkward *Strickland *Boyd *Harries *DiMeo *Kriegler *Chen *Evans *Lane *Bracamontes *Kwak *Jeffries *Sahas *Taehoon *Lin *Condrey *Kuo *Lor *Sarkisyan *Pitts *McEntyre *Porter *Shepherd *Lamperski *Turner *Hirsh *Desmarais *Bowling *Pierce *Lodato *Ryu *Soucy *Zaiya *Curley *Bartolucci *O’Hara *Gavrisheff *Peas *Simas *Beahm *Volker *Abeles *Pineda *David *Halom *SullivanLee *Arcovitch *Hook *Harris *Heath *Louie *Miller *Bedi *Chang *Hudson *Shande *Chew *Whelpley *Staples *Lopez *Davis *Kinney *Keiser *T *Robbins *Sperry *Felker *Peacher *Kuhn *Lai *Schmill *Whitney *Pelayo *Haugen *Munson *Lee *Smith *Eady *Wasilczyk *Veca *Sharp *Dye *Bell *Sandler *Gil *O’Connor *Onur *Hazelroth *Haworth *Buchanan *Swenson *Boon *Brown *Lam *Stoughton *Abbott *Cecot *Centkowski *Ganus *Proudfoot *Yang *Wapner *Pacheco *Johnson *Goldsworthy *Giesler *DeMartini *Leal *Liang *Naas *Griffith *Neel *Gavazza *Nacu *Nahashon *Chyo *Blumel *Arem *Dohr *DeRidder *McDonald *Wrede *Gevorkian *Rubin *Berry *Sidey *Alvarez *Luo *Chu *Cinquegrano *Ackrich *Kelvin *Fong *Conteras *Chan *Tang *Buckles *Luyties *Zaring *Baker *DeBolt *Pearce *Lie *Hall *Sanborn *Guaman *Harmer *Benitez *Clark *Glasco *Suarez *Mermelstein *Andrew *Brooks *Shellikeri *Wright *Vitalone *Cournoyer *McLeran *Srispuhan *Mickner *Vernon *Coucoules *Schneider *Ly *Tam *Nandakumar *McGree *Menconi *Kerby *Silvers *Longland *Gaugy *Levi *Wells *Vance *Brainerd *Arya *Whitten *Denny *Vuong *Stone Category:Factions